Hunters Alliance
by Demoness of Heart
Summary: Diana meets Alucard, the son of Dracula. A new Vampire rules over Dracula's Castle and minions. Diana's Body will be the key to destruction. Please Read and Review. Rated M for later chapters. Minor cross over in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All, this is my first story and it featuring Alucard. So please, read and review. I welcome your critism with open arms. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Alucard or Castlevania.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

2020, the modern world, filled with its technology, theories and magic. Demons and the like prowl the land. Vampires raid the night and the Hunters Alliance, composed of hunters from all around the world; protect the land from the dark beings. The Hunters Alliance headquarters called Gabriel's wings was located in America. There a young woman named Diana Lynx, who is strong with determination, is relocated from Gabriel's Wings to the hunting sector in Walachia, Romania called Nightingale.

Diana stepped out of the carriage and waited as the carriage assistant unloaded her two bags of clothing and other necessities. The young beauty of 21 stood in her short navy blue skirt, knee high black boots, black tank top and navy blue jacket looking to her new home. She had long brown hair that was bowed at her waist and deep yellow eyes that reflected her optimism and excitement instead of eeriness. The assistant sat her bags down by her feet and bowed his head. "Thank you, kindly sir." She answered as she tipped the man. Onto the back of the carriage he climbed and his partner at the reigns beckoned the horses forward. Diana turned and looked to the large gray stone mansion that would now house her. The front of the mansion was beset by a beautiful lush garden and the grounds were gated. The front gate was open.

Diana picked up her lightest bag which was a small duffle bag and grabbed the handle to her suitcase. She walked through the gates and into the garden. Her eyes scanned the scenery and she scanned the sky. It had been a quiet ride all the way from HQ. She was surprised because one would generally hear about demon attacks at least once a day. As she approached the double wooden door of the mansion, the left door opened and out stepped a handsome man with sandy brown hair tied back and sharp gray eyes. He winked and grinned.

"Ah, new girl from Gabriel's Wings? Stunning." He said looking her over.

"Ah…Yes. I'm Diana, Diana Lynx." Diana smiled.

"Allow me to help you with your things Ms. Lynx…Oh and…Welcome to Nightingale Mansion." He said with a slight bow, he then took her bags and proceeded through the door. "Oh, yes. By the way my name is Diego, Diego Snipes."

Diana smiled and followed him in, shutting the door behind them. They stepped right into the mansions foyer. The room was very large and spacious with a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A grand staircase was set at the other end of the room which led to the second floor. Diego led the way toward the stairs. "You know, it's nice to have another member of our team. There aren't too many hunter outposts here in Romania. Which is surprising seeing as this is the land of Dracula's castle."

"Well, I'll try my best to be of help to you and the others. Funny you should tell me that though, because America has the most and even a surplus of hunters." She sighed. "I believe this organization doesn't have its priorities straight sometimes." She gave a half-hearted smile.

Diego nodded in agreement. "True, but I do think there is _one_ person we can all count on to be a priority, right?" He asked looking to her.

She looked at him and in unison they said "Lee."

As they proceeded up the stairs to the second floor, Diana saw someone standing by the banister. It was a man and he was wearing a darker outfit then Diego. As they neared closer she could make him out better. They man had had whitish blonde hair and pale white skin. His face was handsome and looked something as if chiseled from the finest marble. Something about him brought to her mind the word "Prince".

Now Diego and Diana stood a few stairs down from the man and she could now see his eyes, his cold silver eyes. Their gazes locked.

"Hey Alucard. Wanted to greet the newcomer after all? Diana this Alucard. Alucard, Diana." Diego said with a smile on his face.

Diana didn't forget her manners. "Pleased to meet you." She said, extending her hand to him. Alucard took her hand and gave her a slight bow. "Likewise Miss." His voice sounded like perfection to her ears. _This man…He is not human. _She thought. She gave him a kind smile and he stood up straight.

"Shall we? Well, you two rather. I will take Ms. Lynx's bags to her new room. Why don't you take her to boss lady?" Diego said as he proceeded down the hall to the right. "Later!" He called.

Alucard sneered. "Of course…" Then his gaze returned to Diana. His eyes sent slight goose bumps over her body. He caught her slight fear in the air turned away from her. "Let us go." He said as he led the way down the hall to the left.

* * *

**I know, kinda slow start but it gets better. When I first wrote this story there were so many details and peices I just wanted to keep adding in. Hope you all will enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up. Tell me what you all think so far and Read and Review for me. Much appreciated.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Castlevania characters and themes. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Diana knew there were non-humans apart of the Alliance; however she never saw many at Gabriel's Wings. She trailed behind Alucard trying to pin-point what he was. Her eyes trailed down his back to his hands. His hands were gloved, so she couldn't check for claws. She sighed; there were many possibilities but why didn't she just ask instead?

"Um, Alucard?" She began as if the question wasn't truly bugging her.

"Yes?" The pale man answered without turning around. Diana inhaled then let it out in a careful voice. "You..Are not human are you?"

He stopped walking and then half turned to her. His silver eyes held the same coldness but his expression showed neither surprise nor anger. "No. I am not." Then he looked off, staring blankly at the wall. "At least not fully."

_Half-breed._ She thought. _But that still doesn't tell me what though. _Alucard could read the curiosity in her eyes, although it was not clearly visible on her face. "I am half vampire. A Dhampir." He stated and then turned around again to continue down the hall. The two said nothing more as Diana followed him. Vampires were the least likely to join the Alliance and their help was not always welcomed.

At the end of the hall stood two chestnut doors with brass handles, Alucard opened the doors and gestured for Diana to go inside. She did so and he came in behind her. The room was big with a long rectangular table in the center. Seated at the table were two ladies; one with sparkling amethyst eyes and long, deep purple hair that was braided back and the other with green eyes and blonde hair pinned up with a clamp, and the loose strands hung to her shoulders.

The blond haired woman stood while the other simply smiled. Alucard began the introductions. "Diana, this is Beatrice Belmont. She is the leader of Nightingale and a member of the renowned Belmont clan." He stated.

Diana extended her hand out to Beatrix. "Please to meet you miss Belmont. I'm Diana Lynx."

The huntress took Diana's hand and shook it firmly. "Good to finally have you here Ms. Lynx." Diana, nodded.

"And this…"Alucard gestured to the other young lady. "Is Shara Belnandes." Diana smiled and Shara did the same, exclaiming in a cheery voice "It's so wonderful to have you here." At that moment Diego came through the door. Alucard took a seat at the table; Diana followed and took a seat beside him. Diego came and took a seat next to Shara. He smiled at her and she blushed. Beatrice cleared her throat and started to speak. "We are glad to have you here Ms. Lynx. I trust you had a…smooth ride hear?" Diana nodded, "Yes it was oddly pleasant." She commented.

Beatrice nodded, "Rather that than having your plane shot out of the sky or your ship sunk by angry Demons. It isn't safe to travel at night." Diana gave a slight nod.

"Anyway, I spoke to Colonel Maco from HQ. " At this Diana smiled. "Really?"

Beatrice nodded and continued. "Yes, he said your skills are a marvel and that you would be of great help to us." Diana wanted to laugh but she let out a small giggle instead. It was so like him to speak highly of her; the old man practically raised her. "I guess so. If he really thinks so."

Alucard made an odd sound, it sounded like a stifled sneer. Diana turned her eyes on him and his cold silver immediately met her warm yellow. Something about him was slightly intimidating and she did not like it. She looked back to Beatrice, her face more serious now. The blonde huntress caught this.

She went on, "Well then, the week is slow, mornings especially, so I want to see your fighting skills tomorrow morning in the arena room. Shara will show you the way. Tomorrow at 9 am. Ok?" Diana nodded. "Oh…And Alucard will be your opponent." She stated and then gathered together her things. Diana merely blinked…Ok then…However Alucard shot the blond huntress an alarmed stare. "Beatrice…" He said in a firm tone. She merely glanced at him before stepping out of the room. He followed her out in a swift movement.

Diego laughed. "I don't know why he gets that way around new people." Diana looked at Diego quizzically.

Shara sighed. "It's not just new people, it is people from HQ." Then she stood with Diego and walked over to Diana. "Come, our rooms are across from each other."

Diana followed Shara down the corridor to their rooms. Diego followed behind them. They past the staircase in the foyer and proceeded down the hall Diego had gown down earlier. Diana had not seen nor heard Beatrice and Alucard the rest of the night. Diana was curious as to why Alucard was not fond of people from HQ. Honestly, were they any different from those in the other branches or territories? As they continued down the hall Diana saw the doors to rooms. Each door was spaced out by about 12 feet. "These rooms must be big. "She commented.

"Indeed they are." Shara said perkily as she stopped by a door on the left side of the hall. "This is my room. That one is yours." She said, pointing to the door directly opposite of hers. Diego walked past them down to the next room on the left that was 12 feet down. "Eh, this is my room and the one across from me is Alucard's."

Diana cocked her head to the side. "With a mansion with this much space, why sleep on the same hall or in the same wing?" Shara giggled. "To be closer of course. I have to say it can be rather lonely sometimes, but it's comforting when you know your friends are near."

"Oh." Diana said with understanding. Diego then piped up. "However, our Queen Bee Beatrice resides on the third floor in the Belmont master bedroom, after all this is her place."

Diana's eyes widened. "This mansion belongs to her?? It's so big…and she's the only one…or was the only one living here?"

Shara leaned against the wall. "Not always. Her parents died when she was little…-" She was cut off. "Shara." Came the familiar perfect voice of Alucard. The cloaked figure fluently moved down the hall and stepped into their light. "Oh, Alucard. I was just saying…-" The dhampire merely shook his head. "It's late." Shara said nothing more. He seemed petard. He walked past Diana, not even glancing at her. "Night bro." Said Diego. "Good night Diego." Alucard said before disappearing into his room. Diana looked to Shara, but all the girl did was shake her head.

"Ladies. In the morning ok? Sleep well." Diego said before disappearing to his room. Then he poked his head back out and winked at Shara. She giggled and whispered. "Night..." Then she too went into her room. Diana did the same.

Diana's bags were in her room and she knew she was too tired to unpack them. So she fished out her pajamas and changed. Her mind flooded with several different thoughts. The one she'd probably dream about were those piercing silver eyes. She wasn't one to pick a fight but she was going to get to the bottom of why Alucard was being this way to her. She crawled into bed and stared at the room's moonlit balcony. The moon shone bright, suddenly her heart wrenched and she closed her eyes. _I can't think about this…not till tomorrow at least_…And she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, I've come to see that this will take awhile to get through and I have so many ideas for this story and others. I'm going to have to start witing them somewhere! Real quick: Here are the Characters and their ages so far.**

**Diana Lynx: 22**

**Shara Belnandes: 21**

**Diego Snipes: 26**

**Beatrice Belmont: 25**

**Alucard AKA Adrian Tepes: Apr. 580 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Terribly sorry it took so long for an update. I got lazy, it's the summertime and...well yeah. Anyway, I appreciate any and all Reviews and I hope you all continue to read the story. It's real encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

Several miles away from the hunter's mansion, beyond the forest and sitting high upon a cliff near a lake was the castle formerly owned by Dracula. Now it belonged to a younger vampire who delved in the powers of black magic. His name was Zaviere Lee; a dark haired, red eyed yet handsome looking vampire. At the castles' keep, sitting in the throne was Lee. The usual black tattered coat he wore openly exposed his bare chest. At least he wore a pair of dark colored pants and shoes. His black hair was a little messy but he didn't mind. One would look at him and think "wild vampire". However, the case was that he simply preferred the rough look.

He sat there, on the throne, with his hands clasped as he stared out the wide windows on the far side of the room. He spent a lot of time contemplating and calculating. He was rather intelligent for a young vampire and quite clever as well. He had now acquired the throne of Dracula and now he controlled all beings within the castle. For now, he reigned as king. Of course, this meant he'd have to deal with the Hunter's Alliance; their superiors would surely be sending their best to dispose of him. However, his first order of business would be to get rid of the son of Dracula and the hunters of Walachia.

Lee's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sharp clacking of heels coming into the room. A woman, no, demon emerged from the darkness of the doorway and stride toward the throne. Lee sat straight up, his head tilted to the side a bit as he looked the woman over. She was a red haired succubus wearing a bit too small bustier, thong and high heeled boots. Ishtar was her name.

"What is it?" Lee asked nonchalantly. He was always relaxed and had adjusted easily to this new environment; so had most of his new servants too. Ishtar was certainly adjusted to having a new master.

"Oh, master. You commanded me to keep watch of the demon hunter mansion for tonight." She said eagerly.

"Indeed I did. According to shaft, someone was to be coming tonight, someone important." He replied.

"She came. However I could not get close enough to catch her name…The Dark Lords son…he was in close by." She said as she looked down.

Lee grinned and stood. He lifted Ishtar's chin with his finger and smiled. "Worry not, you confirmed what I needed."

The succubus appeared puzzled. "But Master…Shaft-"Lee cut her off. "Shaft had strong loyalties to Dracula. I needed to be sure…and even now he and Death should both be watched." Lee frowned at his own words. He turned and walked across the room to the wide window, Ishtar trailed behind him. "I must go out and feed Ishtar."

The succubus was alarmed, "Not alone Lee. The hunters from East Walachia may be patrolling tonight. I would wish no harm to come to you."

Lee was intrigued by the concern of Ishtar, yet he also found it interesting how quickly her loyalties changed. Perhaps that was the way of the lesser demon, in an effort to keep from being destroyed and banished to the abyss.

The grin returned. "It's alright Ishtar; I can take care of myself. I don't need food to be brought to me in an effort to keep me safe." He thought of Dracula and chuckled darkly. _Old Fool…_He thought. Lee pushed open one of the windows and stepped up into the window seal. Ishtar merely watched. "I'll be back." With that, he leapt from the window, shifting into a black bat in the air and then flew off.

"_Hahaha…Let the East hunters come if they will…I can clear them out tonight…Or maybe, I'll just pay them a visit." _Having thought that, Lee headed right for Walachia, with blood thirst and death intended.

**In The Morning…**

Diana rolled over and groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. It was nice out and the sun was shining brightly in her eyes from the balcony. Oh joy. Mr. Sun beckoned her out of bed. She loved to sleep in, so she was always a little grouchy in the morning. The huntress slid out of bed and walked over to the mirror and dresser. She admired the fine wood and the vines engraved in it. She looked into the mirror and frowned at her frightening morning appearance. She picked up her brush and immediately went to work on her long hair. Diana's hair reached past her waist and she always kept it tied 2/3 down with a bow or tie.

As she finished her hair she stripped to go take a shower, she glanced at the clock. It was 8:00. By the time she finished grooming it would be time to go. Diana went into her private bathroom and got in the shower. Sure enough, by the time she had finished washing, brushing her teeth and getting dressed, it was 8:40. She was slipping her boots on when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Diana called as she finished lacing her boots. "Are you ready?" came Shara's sweet voice. "You don't want to be late. Beatrice doesn't like tardiness." This comment was followed by a giggle. Diana opened the door and stepped out. "Ok, I'm ready."

The two young women started down the hall. "We are going to the training room up on the second floor." Shara stated as they ascended up the stairs. "Beatrice changed plans for you though." Diana looked at her curiously as they proceeded through the doors of the training room.

The room was vast and with a high vaulted ceiling. Up on the opposite wall was a control room and inside was Beatrice. Shara stepped away from Diana and walked toward a door across the room. It must have lead up to the control room. "Good luck." she whispered.

There was a loud beep and the P.A came one. _"Diana, I have changed your tester to Diego."_ As she said this she glanced behind herself and then returned to the speaker. _"We'll be testing your reflexes and abilities really."_ As Beatrice spoke, the wall just to the right of the control room window slid open and a stone ledge protruded out of the wall. Diego stepped onto ledge from out of the wall.

In fact, more stone ledges began to come out of the wall till they circled the room at different heights. Diana could see where this was going. _"Use these to the best of your abilities. Your goal: Take down Diego." As _she finished, Diana could see Alucard move into view in the window. He didn't look any happier from yesterday. For some reason, this irked her. She turned her gaze on Diego who was flexing his arms. Then he drew a bow from the mount on his back as well as a silver arrow. Diana cocked her head to the side. Diego smiled. "Ah, I won't hurt a pretty little lady like you Diana, but do your best." At this, she smiled and drew her own weapon, a small red rod that looked like it was coiled in some kind of material. She flung it out wards to uncoil it. The material was slim and red; soon it could be seen to be very long. It was a whip, but this whip looked like a red ribbon. Diana held the rod in her hand and yanked the whip back to her. "My ribbon whip." She muttered.

Diego chuckled a bit. "Really? It's cute for you." Diana didn't stop smiling either. "Mercury ribbon whip, it's quite hard and leaves a nasty sting. It cuts and shreds and that's not even the half of it." She rubbed her wrist as she said this and got into a fighting stance. Diego took aim. "Then let's see it…"

Diego shot one arrow towards her and she easily dipped over to the side. The arrow missed and pierced the floor. He shot two more and she easily dodged those. "Whoops, I missed." He said calmly.

"Keep that's up and you'll run out of arrows." said Diana. The archers grin grew. "Not quite." He said as he put his hand out. With clear concentration, the arrows in the floor disappeared and were back in his hand. Diana blinked and then nodded. "Ok then…"

Diego raised all three arrows in his bow. "Right, let's get serious, shall we?" He released the trio of arrows and they shot towards Diana, as before she leapt out of the way, but this time things were different. One arrow hit the ground but the other two changed direction and followed her. They were close and she had drop to the ground to avoid them. The two silver arrows shot past her but then curved around back to her.

"The hell-?!" the huntress spat as she got on her feat. She shot a look at Diego, and there was the problem. With the movement of his hands he was shifting the direction of the arrows. She could see the tips of his fingers lighted with a silver glow. Diana cracked her ribbon whip at the oncoming arrows, snapping one in half but missing the other. She ducked to the side as it passed her she struck her hand out to grab it. She winced as she did, she caught the arrow but it had cut her hand. Diana looked at the arrow in her palm that was now stained red. The huntress turned to look at the archer.

Diego looked surprised and then laughed, "Well, your reflexes are good. How will you handle this one?" Diego loaded another arrow and before he could shoot it Diana rushed toward the wall and leaped onto the first ledge; it was about 6 feet up. The next ledge was another 6 feet away but she did not move towards it yet. Diego loosed the arrow and it cut straight towards her. Diana cracked her ribbon whip toward the arrow.

"Not this time." Diego muttered. The he directed the arrow away from her and made it circle around to her side. At the speed and direction the arrow was coming, Diana could not hit it with her whip. It was all she could do to jump ahead to the next ledge with barely being scathed. She hissed, stumbling as she landed. The rogue arrow had hit the wall but Diego didn't pause there. He loaded 3 more arrows and let them loose. The huntress pounced for the next ledge without hesitancy and knocked the arrows away with her whip, when she was 15 feet from Diego's ledge she halted where she was.

Diego tensed a bit, she was close, but it wasn't anything for him to worry about. Diana contemplated her next move; she absently rubbed her wrist again. Diego grinned and reached for his quiver to draw an arrow. "What's wrong? Gotta itch?" He asked as he drew a different colored arrow, a black one. Diana stopped then grinned, "No…more like..a burn." She darted forward and leapt into the arrow. She was getting a clear shot at Diego but was placing herself directly in his line of fire. The sniper did to wait even a second and loosed the arrow. The black needle soared her way with a whistle but Diana was ready. "Hells Lynx Prominence!" She shouted. A fire erupted from her left hand and slithered around her body like a snake. The flame began to take form as it peeked above Diana's head. It looked like a sort of cat; a lynx. Diego's eyes widened. "Oi…I was not expecting a blowtorch."

The flames around Diana disintegrated the black arrow. She then thrust out her hand and the flaming feline dashed at Diego, a crackling hiss audible from its burning mouth. The agile sniper cursed under his breath and looked down at the drop to the floor. He was seconds from getting burned and thought it wiser to go with the fall. Diego leapt of his ledge to the 20 foot drop to the floor. He avoided the attack and braced for the force beneath him. Diana landed back on the ledge and slung her whip out to Diego. "Diego!" The sniper looked up and reached for his life line. Diana planted her heels as she braced for gravity to take effect. However the huntress was nearly dragged off herself.

Once Diana secured that Diego nor she would fall, she began to lower him to a reasonable height above the ground. _"Time!" _called Beatrice through the intercom. Diana made her way back to the floor where Diego was. The sniper crossed his arms and winked at her. Diana looked away and blushed. "Really now," He said. "Courageous and daring for a young lady. You've got power and skills." He complimented. Diana smiled "So do you. You kept me on my toes." The my door from the panel room opened and marched Beatrice, Shara and Alucard. "Very Impressive miss Lynx." Said Beatrice. "Your skills are stunning. You were a little slow on the uptake but I'm that's because of your new environment. I'm sure you'll do well tonight."

Diana gave a slight smile. "Tonight? Hunting rounds right?" she asked. Beatrice nodded. "It's a routine for every night here since there are only two hunting groups." Diana nodded in understanding. Suddenly something started vibrating and a loud ring followed. Beatrice's eyes widened as she reached for her cell phone. "Excuse me." she said stepping away from the group.

Shara piped up. "Oh Diana, do you do magic? That fire from before, what was that?" Diana pushed her sleeve back on her left arm. She raised her wrist for them to all see. "Not really magic, it's a power I have." Embedded in her wrist was a bloodstone. It glimmered. Shara examined it closer. "Is it a seal?" she asked curiously. "It looks like one."

Diana shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I was told by the scholars at HQ my power comes from this. Apparently I have had this for a long time. I…Don't remember when they gave it to me though…" Alucard had been quiet up till now. "Who gave it to you?" Diana was taken aback by his sudden question. "Er…The scientists at Gabriel's Wings." She responded. The Dhampir's eyes visibly narrowed. "I see." was all he said.

There was a loud *CLAP* as Beatrice flipped her phone closed. The others turned their attention to her. Diana could see the huntress' face was pale. "There is a situation at the other base. We need to go."

* * *

**Ya know, after writing this chapter...I realized that I don't like writing fight scenes. Thats why it took so long! But I have to if I intend to make it good. **

***Note: Ishtar would be the red hair succubus that was in the game.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do not own Castlevania nor Alucard

**I'm sorry for the long abscence. I have been busy with school. I just started Vet school and the program is really fast paced. I will try to at least get a chapter up every so many weeks ok? Please have patience with me and Read and Review for me please. It helps. ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The group walked swiftly through the halls of the mansion. Along the way Beatrice informed them of what happened. "That was the police who called. They said there was a mass killing…" She said as they exited the building.

"Mass killing? Where?" asked Diego. The group was walking through the front garden toward the downtrodden main road.

Beatrice was silent for a moment, and then she spoke quietly. "…The East Hunters of Walachia…"

Diana heard a slight gasp slip from Shara. They preceded the rest of the way to the road in silence. There on the road was a large carriage sitting. Diana noted that this one was bigger than the one she originally arrived in the day before. The insignia of the Alliance was on the door of the carriage. They each climbed into the carriage and Beatrice informed the drivers of where to go. "My brother is the leader of that group…" Beatrice murmured. No one spoke the rest of the way.

Once they arrived the group exited their carriage and proceeded to the front gate. The East Hunters home was another large mansion but a bit smaller than Beatrice's. The garden was much smaller too, but quaint. Beatrice led the way through the gate, toward the mansion. The police were standing in the garden, perhaps reviewing their findings. An older officer looked to Beatrice and haled her. "Ms. Belmont." He said in a neutral voice. Situations like these were not always easy to handle and Diana understood this. "You're the officer who called?" The leader asked. The officer nodded. "Yes, I'm officer Rumero. We've already done a sweep of the perimeter." Beatrice nodded. "I see." She said simply and walked past the officer without another word. He looked as if he had more to say but he just let her go ahead.

He did however note the others as the past by, making temporary eye contact with Alucard. The officer frowned. Alucard didn't even respond with glare; he just looked forward and trailed after Beatrice, silent yet swiftly.

Upon entering the mansion, the group stood in the foyer. It was dark, cold and smelled as if something had been set on fire. Diego attempted to turn on the lights, but it was no good. "The power is cut." He muttered. Beatrice took a few steps forward and her foot crunched on something. She looked down. Apparently she had stepped on some glass. That much she could see. She looked about the room searching for some source of light. Across the foyer was a large window. Alucard saw her eye the curtain and he moved over to draw it back.

At first Diana only took in the sight of broken glass that littered the floor. She was puzzled as her eyes scanned for the source. Her eyes trailed over to the middle of the room where a large chandelier, much like the one in Beatrice's manor, lay crumbled on the floor. Her attention was then diverted when she heard a slight gasp from Shara who stood to her side. Diana's eyes shot to her, but Shara was looking to the other side of the room where some parts of it were still hidden in shadow. Shara moved forward toward the darkened figure on the floor. Diana stared intently trying to decipher what it was she was looking at. It had a form and was clouded to dark to make out any features of what it was. So she moved forward a bit. As she did she began to make out the form of shredded clothing sticking to the dark thing. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at.

"The place reeks of blood and charred flesh." Alucard stated from beside the window. He could see clearly, the burned tattered body that lay on the floor before Shara and Diana. Beatrice hastily made her way over to the body; she repressed a shudder as she looked at it. She then rolled it over with her heel. Diana could see that the face was completely unreadable. Most of it melted off and slacked to one side. Diana swallowed hard. She closed her eyes for a moment, she was starting to remember….Her heart wrenched. "Joule…" Beatrice hissed. Shara's eyes shot up to her. "No Beatrice, it might not be him…" Shara said trying to reassure their leader but Beatrice knew better. She reached down to the body and gingerly picked up the charred wrist. She slid her hand over the burnt fingers until she felt what she had caught a glimpse of. From the middle finger Beatrice carefully twisted the ring off; a little bit of charred flesh came off with it. She winced and held up the ring.

"This is Joules ring." She stated and turned away from the body. She slipped the ring into her hip pouch. Diego looked around the room and sighed. "Only Lee would do this." Diana turned her gaze on Diego. The Sandy haired archer now walked the perimeter of the room. Beatrice said nothing as she left the building, leaving the others inside. Diego ran a hand over the railing of the stair case. "He must have come in at the middle of the night and started his killing spree." Diego said casually. "More than likely one or two hunters were still awake." Stated Alucard. He peered out the window. "One of them definitely being Joule. Lee must have killed the others and then Joule." Said Diego. Shara sighed. "Not without mutilating him first though…." She looked at the disfigured face sadly. "Sick bastard…" Diego growled.

Diana sighed. "So everyone is dead?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Alucard. Then he started for the door. "Let us not dwell here. Lee will pay for what he has done here.

The hunters said their farewells to the officers before heading off back home. The whole ride home Diana felt as if someone had punched a hole through her chest. Her awful memories were running rampant through her mind. Yet she tried to hold her composure. She looked out the window and only spoke when spoken to. Hardly anyone noticed they were all wrapped in their own thoughts; everyone that is, except Alucard, whose silver eyes would occasionally make contact with hers. However this time, he did not glare.

* * *

**I'll start putting up character profile links in my profile so due be out on the look out for those if your interested. My first link may be up between now and the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, I have not abandoned the story. I am in school you know and it's a fast paced Vet program with lots of Studying and homework. So unfortunately all leisure (video games, anime, and Fanfiction) had to sit on the back burner. I'm not done till April but I'll keep trying. Remember, Reading and Reviewing encourages me to write faster, knowing I have people interested!**

*Disclaimer: I own not Alucard or any characters from the Castlevania series.

* * *

Chapter 5

Diana and Shara sat in the large library of the mansion. They sat at a long wood carved table, chatting quietly. They were the only ones in the library and it was now late afternoon. Diana had asked Shara about the dead hunters and Joule.

"He was Beatrice's step brother." Shara replied quietly. "The child of her father's second wife."

Diana raised an eyebrow now very interested in her leader's history. Shara saw Diana's interest in her eyes and gave a weak smile. "I suppose I can tell you what happened…."

Diana leaned forward against the table. "Please, do tell."

Shara nodded and began her story from the beginning.

"Beatrice was the youngest child of 3 to start. She had 2 older brothers that loved and cherished her, as did her mother and father. Being the child of the prestigious Belmont family all three children underwent rigorous training to become expert demon hunters and the better of them would receive the family heirloom. The whip, the Vampire Killer would be passed down."

The Belmont's had been the strongest family of hunters for centuries, Diana knew this. However, over the past few decades their bloodlines had weakened and other clans had risen and began to outshine the Belmont family.

"Go on." Diana coaxed.

"Well…As it turns out Beatrice's brothers were very strong and proved at a young age that they would obtain the whip, but once Beatrice started her training she showed more potential. Her father would have to choose carefully."

Shara then let out a sigh. "Their mother though, died when our leader was six and her brothers were sixteen and seventeen. Their mom was killed by a demon in a raid led by Lee."

Diana shook her head solemnly. "So making house visits seems to be Lee's thing…."

"Apparently the attack was meant to kill the whole family but only Beatrice's mother and a few servants were home. The others were out to a Hunters Ball."

Diana now cocked her head in curiosity. "What is a Hunters Ball?"

Shara gave a soft smile and replied "It is a grand party thrown by a Hunters clan for other Hunters. They are held annually in various locations."

"I see…but if that is so, why would Beatrice's mother not go? Are non hunters and relatives not allowed to attend?" Diana assumed the mother had not been a hunter but she could be wrong.

"Actually, non hunters are allowed to attend but I do not know why she did not go but…When Beatrice's father received the news, the boys had overheard and in a fit of frustration and anger, they rushed back to the mansion. Her brothers were very strong fighters but…." The mage's voice trailed off.

Diana attempted to finish her sentence. "But Lee killed them?" Shara shook her head.

"One of his followers killed them. I hear it was another vampire that once followed Dracula."

Diana inwardly scoffed at how easily Dracula's former fiends had switched sides. There was such a lack of loyalty when it came to demons. It was as if they did not know the meaning of trust but knew best how to back stab.

Shara continued the story. "Grief stricken was their father and Beatrice. The old man was now even more protective over his daughter, his remaining heir. He now trained her harder so she could always be prepared to defend herself. Years went by and finally our leader's father remarried when Beatrice was eleven. This woman had a son though, and his name was Joule. Joule was two years older than Beatrice."

"What was their relationship like?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well…From what I have seen and heard, Joule has always treated his step sister with utmost love and respect. He truly cherished and valued Beatrice."

Diana smiled faintly in understanding. "Ah...I see."

Shara chewed her lower lip before continuing. "But Joule's mother, Lady Lena despised Beatrice. From what Beatrice has told me, that women never seemed happy around her. She seemed to always scowl at her but…..Her father told her she was mistaken."

"Lady Lena wanted Joule to inherit the whip, so she always pushed him to train harder."

"What for? What difference would that make?" asked Diana.

"Well, Lady Lena had fortune and she loved attention. For the sole purpose of gaining even more attention from the nobles, she wanted her own son to be the wielder of the legendary Vampire Killer." Shara responded thoughtfully.

"Actually, it would have enticed other nobles to set up courtships with her son…." Then her expression darkened. "She would do what it took to get rid of Beatrice, even if it meant sacrificing her new husband.

Diana's eyes widened slightly.

"One evening, Beatrice and her father went to train at the out skirts of the forest. Beatrice said they had been out there for several hours before deciding to go home at dusk. On the way back, before making it to the edge of the forest, they were ambushed by a group of mercenaries. I'm sure Beatrice's father would have been able to deal with an ordinary band of mercenaries but this group was trained in skills of stealth and weaponry that resembled that of ninja assassins."

"Master Belmont stayed to fight them off and sent Beatrice to flee on her own….She said she ran to till her feet were sore, to the middle of the forest were an old mausoleum was. She kicked in the door and hid inside. Minutes passed before she heard steps enter inside. She was practically holding her breathe but that wasn't enough; for her stalker was only a few feet from where she hid behind the stone coffin."

"The assassin turned out to be a women and she mocked Beatrice lightly. Telling her of how they murdered Master Belmont and she would be next; that her own step mother hated her and wanted her dead. She was all alone and there was no sense in her living all alone in this world."

Diana bit her lip lightly when Shara paused her story. Then she grinned.

"Here's the best part. As the assassin drew her blade to slice our beloved leader's throat, Beatrice let out a shriek. 'No one can hear you, little runt.' said the assassin. But she was wrong. Someone did hear; someone who was asleep for a long time, now awakened by the cry of a little girl. Beatrice said it sounded like thunder when the stone coffin lid come flying off and hit the wall. A man with long hair had moved from the coffin to the women in a matter of seconds. He had her by the wrist. Beatrice described him as tall with long auburn colored hair and silvery eyes hinted with gold."

Diana's mind started to piece together where this story was going. "Alucard?" She asked.

Shara nodded.

"And he was not happy. He took one look at the knife and Beatrice and then threw the assassin to the far side of the room with enough force to knock the wind out of her. When the women realized what she was dealing with, she ran."

…

Diana cocked her head to the side at Shara's quietness now. "Is that it?" inquired the huntress.

Shara chewed her lower lip and shook her head. "Beatrice said there was a look in Alucard's eyes she'd never seen anywhere before. He took off after the women and seconds later….A blood curdling shriek filled the night air."

Diana sucked in a breath of air sharply. Why was she surprised? He was a vampire after all but…

Shara continued, overlooking Diana's reaction. "Beatrice couldn't move she couldn't speak but she could hear. It was the worst sound she had heard that night and she almost died. She said she passed out after that. Beatrice said when she awoke it was morning and she was still in the mausoleum, but Alular was there. At first she was scared but he looked less scary than he did the night before. They talked ad she told him all that happened up until they met, about being ambushed and such. Alucard offered to take her home but she refused because of what the huntress had told her. Alucard however, was not taking her to her mother to be killed. Rather to see to it Lady Lena did not get away with what she had done."

"Surely without killing her? Guilty as she maybe, killing her could cause problems." stated Diana.

Shara nodded. "Alucard set a trap with Beatrice's help to expose her step mother. It was simple really, sending her home and having her confronts Lady Lena. Lena's assassins had told her they finished the job, although one of their own never came back."

"How could they just assume that assassin was ok? What about the screaming?" Diana asked.

Shara shrugged. "Alucard said they never investigated the screaming but Lena was surprised to see Beatrice alive. However when Beatrice accused her of the night's events, while no one else was home; she took matters into her own hands. At this point, Beatrice didn't have any weapons but the plan was to try and get Lena to reveal herself in her own words.

That kind of didn't go as planned."

"What was the plan?" asked Diana

"Well, Alucard originally was willing to see to it Lady Lena mysteriously disappeared. But Beatrice was more interested in having the woman rot in jail. So Beatrice decided to catch her words on recorder. It was simple and somewhat cliché. But Lady Lena chased Beatrice into one of the rooms on the upper level of the mansion; she was cornered on a balcony."

"Wait, where was Alucard?"

"Unfortunately he was being detained outside, on the side of the grounds by a Joule and a couple of officers. Joule didn't know what had happened yet and didn't know his mother was trying to throw his sister from the balcony.

"What for?"

"Joule could see that he wasn't entirely human and was wondering what he was doing on the grounds. He might not have known he was part vampire, but he was suspicious."

Diana didn't need further details. With the way things were, non humans of demonic decent were closely monitored or banned from certain areas where humans lived. How was this enforced? By having hunters stationed in each area. If a non human is 'registered' they are allowed into that area. Registered non humans are under oath, physically, to not harm humans. A chip is injected into the spinal column of said non human and this chip can be controlled, or scanned by certain qualified individuals. Whenever Diana thought of the whole process, she thought 'Slavery'.

"But when they heard screaming they all ran around to the back of the house, only to see Lena pushing Beatrice over the edge. Down she fell, but Alucard was fast on his feet. He caught our leader in midair, shocking the officers and the now, very much in trouble Lena. Everyone had seen it, so there was no need for explanations. The police went in after Lady Lena and arrested her."

Diana sighed. "So now Beatrice is without her father, mother, brothers and step mom. Now what?"

Shara wound her finger in her hair as she continued to talk. "With Alucard and Beatrice as witnesses, after Lady Lena's trial she was convicted of attempted murder on Beatrice and murder for her husband. She also ratted out the assassins she murdered…but they couldn't be traced. Joule was about 14 at that point and Beatrice was 12. Alucard took custody of both of them….After a lot of work."

Diana's eyes widened. "How did he manage to do that?" But Shara merely smiled, raising a finger to her lips. "One day you'll see."

Diana sat up straight and let out a sigh. "That's some story…You sure do know a lot about Beatrice."

Shara stood and walked over to a coffee table located against the wall as she spoke. "That's because I as the first person to join this location. Actually, Joule stayed at this mansion up until a few years ago. Then he set up, using some his share of the heritage, to set up the other hunter's base. When I came here….I became someone she could confide in; the sister she never had."

Diana chewed her lip. She knew the feeling of losing her family.

"Thanks for sharing the story with me, Shara." Diana said quietly, as she stood up to leave.

The mage turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Leaving already?"

Diana nodded. "Gotta train for a bit." She offered Shara a smile before leaving the Library.

**...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**...

"Alucard, did you read this police report?" Beatrice asked from her desk. She and Alucard were in her office reviewing various reports.

The pale man turned his silver eyes in her direction. Then he reached out to take the paper and sat down in a chair across from her. He scanned the page. It was the police report for what had happened that day. It was a somewhat repetitive report since he had seen with his own eyes the condition of the estate.

"How many bodies were found?" Beatrice asked suddenly.

"Four." He replied, without looking up from the paper.

"How many hunters lived in that mansion?" she asked.

Alucard looked at her curiously before pondering the question momentarily. "Five I believe." His eyes then returned to the report as he scanned through the section speaking on the bodies. "Three of the bodies found we're identifiable, one was not, and one is missing. Both the missing person and the corpse were females."

Beatrice nodded lightly as she pulled open her desk drawer and retrieved a photograph. She handed to Alucard who looked the picture over. He recognized the people in the photo as the hunters from Joule's hunting group. There were three men and two women. Alucard's eyes settled on the image of the two women. He knew them as Claire and Elise. Both of them were young. Claire was a slender woman of vanilla skin with short cut blonde hair. Her eyes were jade green and her hands were sporting a crossbow while grinning at the camera. Elise was a few inches shorter than Claire. Her hair, the color of red autumn leaves and her eyes were a captivating shade of blue. In her hand she twirled a knife.

Both young ladies had been beautiful and talented and to the think that Lee had so mercilessly killed them piqued Alucard's anger. The unidentifiable and missing bodies were these girls.

"There was nothing that would have clued the authorities to who the body was?" He asked.

"No. We'll be getting the results from the autopsy in a few days though. Maybe we'll have a clue then. But regardless of who it is, the fact still remains that one of them is missing."

Alucard sighed. "Forgive me for saying this, but Lee may have taken one of them as a to-go meal."

Beatrice gave a solemn nod in agreement. Then there were both quiet for awhile as Beatrice continued to sort the papers. Since the incident happened to a relative for her, there were still personal matters to settle with Joule's death.

Joule….

Beatrice had such limited family and with all the events that transpired in her life it was amazing she was still sane. Alucard had played an important role in her upbringing and training over the last decade. He continued to train her and teach her about demons and magic. He made sure she and Joule always understood what they were fighting against and he was such an excellent teacher.

However, she did notice how Alucard lacked social skills, something she was quite accustomed to with her upbringing. Actually, Alucard was as well but he lacked the enthusiasm to interact with others at gatherings and such. Beatrice tended to help him in the sense of getting used to others; this was the reason why she partnered him with Diana and also insisted he train with her. The man also needed to learn to get along with people from HQ.

She knew exactly why he was this way and she did not blame him. But his abstinence from having dealings with Gabriel's Wings sometimes put a strain on their group. HQ was somewhat punishing them for Alucard's decisions….For one he wasn't chipped. He had vehemently refused and at that time Beatrice was too young to understand the concept, intelligent as she was. Secondly, he was the son of the most feared Dracula. HQ insisted on either chipping him or getting information out of him for that reason. The last reason had something to do with the studies that HQ runs on demonic beings. Beatrice was unclear as to how any of it concerned Alucard and this was a topic the dhampire always steered away from.

Beatrice was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed Alucard excuse himself. She merely nodded as he left the room.

* * *

**Wow, That's 7 pages in Word. Still not long enough!**

**Ahem I used to have pictures of the characters but that was a long time ago so I'll start by putting up mini profiles.**

Name: Diana Felonious Lynx

Age: 22

Weapons: Mercury whip- A dense yet flexible ribbon like strip of hardened mercury in the form of a whip. Can span as long as 15 feat and Allows Diana to channel her elements through it.

Short Sword- For closer combat situations, Diana keeps a short sword fastened at the back of her waist.

Powers: Elemental control that resonates from the Bloodstone in her left wrist.


End file.
